The Dragon of Time and Space
by TurbokatDragon239
Summary: This is a crossover, It features Goku, Link and Fox. Goku and Link get transpoterd to the world of starfox by means of nature. natures climate has increased the energy of thunderstorms and the energy has created a dimesinonal vortex. link is transported to a different world, but he's not the only one. Goku is a special guest. link is the hero of time and fox is the hero of space.


**Author's note: Hello everyone. I've had some time to think about my crossover and decided to change some things. This crossover features GOKU, LINK, and FOX from star fox. This will be my first M rated story. Though I've never done one before, this just popped into my head. Also, I would like thank Yamagata for the use of his character. Yamagata's story is what inspired me to write this triple crossover. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOKU, LINK, OR STAR FOX. All characters belong to their respective owners. This is an M rated story. You must over 18 or higher to continue. If not, stop and back out NOW.**

**Chapter 2: A new adventure, different planet.**

**Earth: dimensional vortex minus 2 hours **

Goku was sleeping in a garden he discovered, while flying. He dreaming about what else the universe has hidden. All the fighting was over, and the family was still living on earth. Ever since shenron made goku immortal, he was also given powers beyond his own. He could sense life in greater parts of the universe. But all his dreaming turned into curiosity, when he felt something bad. Goku sensed a strange energy building. He couldn't tell why it was so woke up from his sleep and looked in the direction of approaching storm. He couldn't understand why this storm was so different. He said to himself (**well, better get home before this storm gets here.) ** What he didn't know was that the storm is gathering at one point. Just like in another planet in a different universe.

**Lylat system corneria**

Slippy was busy in his lab at aquas. He was doing research on how climate energy affected dimensions. Having retired from his life as a member of star fox, he was doing well. His wife was raising his two kids, when she was not working. She was also a cornerian professor at the highest university, teaching astronomy. Slippy was trying to figure out why storms were growing in power and energy. Luckly it was his family's day off, so Amanda would stop by and help him. A few days ago in corneria, slippy noticed the thunderstorms in corneria were too strong. Lightning was discharged at 4 times the usual rate, and was concentrated near a private beach 350 miles from corneria city. While slippy was still figuring out why this keeps happening, in corneria city was fox. Slippy knew that this much energy in one spot could trigger something big. But he would find out soon, for another storm was approaching corneria.

**Planet corneria, corneria city **

Fox was sitting in his apartment enjoying the city life. Well, more like hiding from the city. Living in the penthouse was incredible. He had drinks, big screen hd tv, and Krystal who was cat napping. Fox picked up his swimming trunks, and wrote on a piece of paper: "I'm at the pool in case you need to find me." Fox walked to the elevator and waited. The elevator arrived and the doors opened. He saw a 32e cup blonde furred cat, wearing a bikini. Her top could barely contain her breast, because she was talking on her cellphone. Fox thought she didn't notice him, and walked in. The elevator had no reflective panels, so fox didn't see the seductive grin on her face. She hung up her phone and waited for the right moment. Fox heard nothing but the elevator and quiet. When the elevator stopped at his floor, he walked out. But not before a rub of furry breasts on his back got his attention. He looked to see the cat giggle and walk to the ladies room. Fox knew she did that on purpose, so he played along. He walked to the pool and walked into the men's room. Fox was happy when he got the pool to himself early in the day. He decided to shower up first, after last night with Krystal. He shed his trunks and underwear, stepped into the shower and closed the door. What he didn't know was that the cat in the elevator was in the room with him. Fox turned on the water to a steamy temperature, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Fox asked "who is it?" but no one answered. He slightly opened the door and looked around, but there was nobody. The cat was quiet enough to sneak in without being seen. Fox closed the door and locked it. He turned around to see the cat from the elevator in the shower with him. He asked her "haven't I seen you before?" She said "yes, and I've been dying to meet you." She placed her arms under her breasts and asked "have you ever had a busty cat before?" Fox said "no, but there's a first time for everything." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Fox returned the kiss by grabbing her ass. She also wrapped her legs and tail around his waist. Before they could keep going fox asked her "you have a name?" She said "call me Star." Star felt her top strings get undone and she let it fall to the floor. Her breasts bounce as they were freed. 100 miles from corneria, a severe thunderstorm was brewing up and was only getting stronger.

**Private island beach: 350 miles from corneria city. (The character Jenny O'Toole belongs to Yamagata.)**

Jenny O'toole, a busty 38D, white Persian cat was going sunbathing. She always spent her summers in her private vacation home. She checked the weather for the perfect day. Jenny loved her private life, because her big breasts got her too much attention. Most males would talk with her and later try to get in her pants. Some even tried to get her alone for some quality time. But she was too smart and clever. One day, she was dating a young male black wolf. But the wolf only wanted her because of her money. She stopped dating the wolf and left corneria city. Jenny quit her life as a model and left. She looked at the sky and saw a storm approaching. She could feel the coolness of the breeze, and went inside the house. She said to herself "why can't I have someone who cares for me? I wish I could have someone love me." Jenny went to the living room and turned on the T.V. The news caster said: **ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Cornerian News. In our top story, storm over corneria have been getting stronger in power. Scientists believe that the increase in energy could trigger a wormhole, or dimensional vortex. Citizens are to take extra precautions as the storms approach corneria city. In other news, the most sexy and loved model of corneria, jenny O'Toole has been gone for 2 months. After the incident with her former boss, she has refused any invitation to return to her job. We have tonight with us her friend, Lucas clawz.** **The news anchor turned to Lucas and said "thank you for joining us ." Lucas said "thank you for having me." The news anchor said "well Mr. Lucas, let's begin with how you met miss jenny. You must have been in good hopes, sir." Lucas said "well you are right about that. However, I haven't heard from her in 2 months and I'm beginning to worry." The news anchor said "please call me Jackson. Now let's continue as to why miss jenny left. I mean she just had the biggest break in her life and gave it away." Jenny couldn't believe what he said. The news anchor said "Mr. Lucas during those 2 months, have you and miss jenny ever gotten close?" Lucas said "well Jackson, I'll be honest with you. My family's fortune could have changed her life. But I still don't understand why she left, when she could've had it all." Jackson said "well, let me talk about that a bit more. Now your family, which has been accused of being corrupt, and we know these rumors aren't true. But why do they keep coming at you with this." If jenny was there she would say (its more than just true. Lucas said "well, like you said Mr. Jackson. It's not true. But yes, my family's fortune is the trillions of dollars. So, I guess I would make a good boss. Naahhh, just kidding." Jackson and Lucas laughed and continued the interview. When the interview was over, Jackson said "ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us tonight. Sleep well and we'll see you tomorrow." Lucas got up and said "thank you Jackson. Have a good night." Jackson said "you too." **Lucas walked out of the studio to the dressing room. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He speed dialed a number and waited for an answer. The other lined picked up and said "yes Mr. Lucas." Lucas said "did you have any luck finding the cat? My patience is getting thin." His servant said "Mr. Lucas, please understand. Miss jenny hasn't left corneria, meaning she is still close by. I just need some more time." Lucas said "you are lucky I'm not there to teach you a lesson. You're also lucky; I'm in good mood tonight. I will give you till my birthday to find that cat or I will make you pay. That cat woman belongs to me and she better be pure when you find her. The clawz family will have a new heir and when jenny gives me my kit or pup, you know what I must do next." The servant on the other line was in fear. He said "yes sir. I will bring her to before your birthday. No more excuses." Lucas said "well, at least you do know how to not disappoint me." Lucas hanged up the phone and said to himself "jenny, you may have gotten away from me. But no one say no the king of the black clawz family."

**Earth: dimensional vortex (DBZ universe.)**

Goku was busy training for the next martial arts tournament. All of a sudden the sound of thunder scared him. Goku could sense the energy in that lightning, but then it burst into a dimensional vortex. He could feel the vortex pulling him in. The force of the vortex was getting stronger as energy was dissipating. Before goku could try to teleport, the lightning zapped him. Goku was pulled through the vortex and was taken to another universe. Goku screamed, but nothing could hear him. Goku traveled through the vortex and saw a strange light. He said "that must be the way out." He flew in the direction of the light and got through the vortex. Goku landed on a sandy beach on a stormy day. He could barely move as the vortex drained him of energy. He looked around to see a beach house and walked to it. He got to the porch and passed out with a loud thump. Ten minute later, the door opened and he looked up to see a Persian white cat. All goku said was "whoa, you're a beautiful big cat." All she did was smile at him.

**Private island location: getaway (I based this location of COD MW3 multiplayer map.) **

Jenny turned off the T.V. and headed for the kitchen. She opened the drawer and pulled out a kitchen knife. She put the knife to her wrist, but couldn't bring herself to end it all. She dropped the knife and was shaken by the sound of thunder. She left the kitchen and went to the bathroom. She prepared the hot tub with some bath salts, herbs and herbal soaps. What she didn't know is that outside, the storm was getting stronger. She looked out the window to see lightning concentrated at one point. Soon the energy from the lightning was too much. Then it burst into a dimensional vortex. Jenny saw someone fall through the vortex. She knew he was a man, because she read about them in books. She saw him walk to her house and get to the front door. However, he passed out with a loud thump. She walked downstairs and opened the door. She looked at him and heard him say was "whoa, you're a beautiful big cat." Jenny said "you need some help, and thank you for the compliment." Jenny helped goku on his feet and carried him to her spare bedroom. Jenny had no problem patching him up and treating his injuries. Goku was oblivious to the fact he could barely feel pain. When jenny was done treating goku she went to the window. She saw the storm get stronger, but it wouldn't last long.

**4 Hours after the storm**

Goku woke up to the sound of waves hitting the beach. He sat upright and looked around to see a computer, a T.V., and he was in someone's house. He looked at himself and saw bandages and he was barely dressed. He could barely remember last night and said to himself "wow, last night was some trip. I wonder who lives here?" he took the bandages off and saw his injuries healed up quick. Goku got up and walked out of the bedroom in his shorts. He saw his clothes on a table and could tell someone was trying to fix them. His sense told him that someone was outside on the patio. He walked out saw a female white Persian cat. Then it all came flooding back to him. The storm, the vortex, and his injuries, it all came back to his head. Goku was only wearing shorts when he woke up. He opened the door to the patio and walked to jenny. As he got closer, he saw that she was sunbathing naked. Jenny didn't pay attention to him until something blocked the sun. Jenny took off her sunglasses and looked to see her new guest. Jenny looked at him and asked "did you enjoy your sleep?" Goku answered "yes, thank you. But how did I get here? I barely remember everything from last night." Jenny said "well, I don't know how to explain it. But you may have been transported here." Jenny sat up and looked at goku's wounds. Goku looked at his injuries and said "thanks for saving my life. I have to admit you do look more beautiful when you sunbathe like that." Jenny blushed at his compliment. She knew what he was talking about. Goku said "don't you think someone might find that perverted? I mean, sun bathing in nothing but your fur." Jenny said "well, you've been here for a few hours, and already you are starting to care." Jenny grabbed her breasts softly and said "you should try this. When the sun hits your fur or skin it feels refreshing. To answer your question, Yes. But this is my private island and here no one can see me or bother me. I would also say the same thing about you, since you happen to be in shorts." Goku realized that he was not fully dressed yet. He looked at himself and blushed. Goku said "ha-ha, well, Miss, I'm sorry I didn't give you my name. I'm goku." Jenny said "I'm jenny O'toole." She placed her arms under her breasts and said "well goku. Why don't we get better acquainted?" goku felt strange and said "well, jenny. I never put my hands on a lady, let alone a cat. But you could be engaged." Jenny said "actually goku, that's where you are wrong." Jenny got closer to him, sat on his lap and said "I'm very single and I've never had companionship." Goku saw her tail wrap around his leg and he felt her lick his left cheek. He looked her in the eyes and said "Its just that, I've never met such a free thinking cat before. You're so carefree and happy, and I've already taken a liking to you." Goku made jenny blush and he could hear her purring on his chest. Goku had to admit, jenny was beautiful. He calmed down and said "ok jenny. But what do you suggest we do first?" Jenny answered "well, I was thinking about taking a shower to relax the body. You don't mind joining me do you?" goku blushed at her question, and said "ok jenny. But we've only just met and…" but goku was not able to finish his sentence. He felt her lips take his in a kiss that was passionate. Jenny pulled back slowly as goku looked at her beautiful blue eyes. Goku smiled and said "your eyes are blue, but gorgeous." This time it was goku who took her lips. He got up and said "which way to the shower room. Jenny who was still in his arms bridal style, pointed to the stairs and said "just up the stairs the first door on your right." Goku walked to the stairs and headed for the bathroom. He walked in and saw the shower room was like a spa. Jenny pointed to the Jacuzzi and asked "have you ever been to a spa before?" goku answered "no, but i heard that it is amazing." Jenny nuzzled his cheek and said "well, put me in the tub and I'll give you the best treatment ever." Goku put jenny in the tub, but not before she said "hey, I want you in here too." Goku joined her and felt the warm water soothe his muscles. Jenny wasted no time and grabbed the scrub brush and soap. She poured the liquid soap on the scrub brush and said "turn around goku, so I can wash your back." Goku did as he was told. He could feel her soft hands on his back and felt everything melt away. Goku felt like he was in heaven. Jenny felt goku relax to her touch and asked him "how do you feel now?" He answered "you are amazing." Jenny embraced goku and pressed her breasts on his back. Goku could feel her moving her breasts up and down. Jenny said in his ear "turn around and I'll make you feel good." Goku did as he was told, but he quickly took her lips again. The last thing jenny did was turn on her surround sound system. Goku heard the music and said "you've got great taste in relaxing." Jenny said "thank you." Goku thought to himself "this is going to be the best treatment ever." He continued kissing jenny and the rest of the time was theirs.

**Well, what do you think about my first triple crossover?**

**I'll make the next "M" rated with some lemons.**

**Goku will be in the next chapter, but he will be introduced to night life.**

**Please review, but watch what you say. **


End file.
